Save Your Breath
by TitanicNerd3
Summary: Once it's said you can't take it back. Save your breath… a lesson I wish I knew.


**Save Your Breath**

Sam and I were watching Girly Cow in Carly's apartment.

_I remember Sam's guffaws. _

Carly would walk in any moment from her date with some idiot.

_I think his name was Brett… or was it Aaron? _

Suddenly Sam's phone rings. I smirk at the stupid ringtone.

_Ugh, why can't I remember it?_

I watch as a smile finds its way onto Sam's lovely face. Her electric eyes light up.

_What color were they?_

She shuts her phone and turns to me. "Guess what!" She yelled in all Samness.

"What?"

"My mom's dating a butcher!"

_Ah, heaven for Sam…my Sam. _

Sam grabs her purse. No… no it was ham, a bag of ham. And rushes to the elevator. I meant to chase after her because we had iCarly rehearsals when Carly got back. She just seemed so joyous, I couldn't break her smile. Two seconds pass…

_Exactly. _

I stand up and walk to the door. It swings open before I can even touch the handle. Carly comes storming in. Tears flowing from her eyes. Not noticing me, she falls to the couch.

_She only noticed people if she wanted you. _

I sit next to her. "What happened?" I ask.

"Brett broke up with me!" She cried, resting her head on my shoulder. I comfort her. Minutes pass… I let her cry. I look at my watch.

"I have to go." I lie. I stand up, bring Carly with me.

"Stay!" She demands. I roll my eyes.

"No, Carly I have to go!"

"Freddie," she whines. Before I can escape she kisses me. I stand there, not kissing back, not pushing her of. "I love you, Freddie." I stay silent. "Freddie, say you love me!" She yells, slightly pushing me.

"Carly, I do not love you." I simply state. Her mouth drops.

"Why?"

"Carly, you're hurt. You're hurt using me to get over Brett."

"I don't see a problem!" That's when it snow-balled.

"Carly, you're just a self-centered snob! You only care about yourself! Do you even know what's going on in Sam or mine lives?"

"Um…"

"Exactly! You're self-absorbed. Did you even know Spencer's girlfriend broke up with him?"

"Well, no, but…"

"That happened like a week ago! There's a thing called a brain use it once in awhile!"

"Freddie, please,"

"So no, I don't love you…in fact I hate you!" I yell. I walk out the door not looking back. I keep walking. No clue where I'm going. Just letting my feet go. Afternoon slips away.

_Too fast._

I decide to go home, yet something catches my timid eye. A mass of blonde. "Sam!" I gasp. I run over to her. She was covered in blood and barely conscious.

"W-what happened?"

"They came out of nowhere. Started to beat me. Stole my meat… jerks." She mumbles through jagged breaths. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Sam, Sam I… ugh, why?" I keep muttering. I take out my cell phone and call 911. "Sam everything will be okay." I kept telling her. Reassuring myself more than her. She smiles, yet again.

_She could always smile and brighten my day. _

I smile, too. "What?" I ask.

"You're such a nub."

"Oh, really?" Suddenly her smile disappeared.

"Freddie, if I don't make it…"

"Shut up, Sam everything will be fine!"

"Dipthong, listen! If I don't make it, I want to give you something."

"What is it?"

"Come closer," I lean into her. She delicately kisses me. I kiss back. I sit back up, smile. A sharp pain hits my heart. Sam screams. Seconds later red and blue lights. I black out.

There are so many things I wish I could have said or taken back. I would have taken back everything I said to Carly that day and I would have told Sam that I love her. Yet I can't.

Maybe if I hadn't taken the time to yell at Carly I would have had the time to tell Sam so many other things.

Once it's said you can't take it back. Save your breath… a lesson I wish I knew.

**Okay, I really have nothing to say! I was in a bad mood and I wrote this. Next chapter for iHost should be up next week. This is probably bad because I didn't edit and I didn't feel like reading it over. Review… and I might put a second chapter about what happened afterward, but only if you review! **


End file.
